The present invention relates to apparatuses for mounting electronic and mechanical devices on ladders.
Electronic devices such as X-ray devices, cameras, video equipment, and other electronic equipment often must be mounted high or in specific locations to obtain desired images or other signals. The electronic devices may be mounted on walls, ceilings, or other permanent structures at the required height. Where no permanent structures are nearby, the devices are often mounted on portable tripods or makeshift structures. The portable tripods and makeshift structures often are not sturdy or rigid, which makes the images or signals obtained by the devices blurry, shaky, or otherwise unusable. Tripods may also not fit into the desired location. Additionally, mechanical devices such as Percussion-Actuated Non-electric (PAN) devices require very precise positioning. Ladders are known to be readily available, to fit into many locations, and to be sufficiently sturdy for mounting most electronic and mechanical devices. Many people have used ladder accessories such as ladder paint trays and tool tray attachments for attaching electronic and mechanical devices to ladders. However, the ladder accessories are not very sturdy because they are intended to merely support paint cans or inexpensive tools. Moreover, the ladder accessories are not designed to rigidly attach to the ladders because simply supporting or holding the tools is sufficient.